1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of manufacturing and erection of cast concrete volumetric modular building components, wherein these modules comprise both the dwelling space and the load supporting structure of a multi-story multi-dwelling building. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to portable robotic devices for manufacturing volumetric modular building components, and to configurations that facilitate erecting those modular components
2. Background Information
It is generally known to provide precast concrete volumetric modular building units that are repetitively cast at a remote manufacturing site and transported to a building site to construct a multi-story multi-dwelling building. Such prior art systems generally use conventional casting techniques, such as manually assembled and disassembled casting molds that remain at the remote manufacturing site. Such systems may be economical in certain situations, but are limited in their applications by the size and weight restrictions common to truck transportation and geographical, environmental and other considerations. Still other modules of the prior art are manufactured to provide the living space, but not the support structure. These prior art modules are generally inserted into a supporting framework at the construction site, and suffer the same negative consequences of remote fabrication.
Modular building unit configurations of the prior art are also limited with regard to their dimensional and design flexibility. As a result, the buildings that are constructed from such modules also suffer from the same limitations.
In addition, known approaches to casting such modules have negative environmental impact. For example, when the materials needed to cast the module are shipped to a remote factory, and then the completed module is then shipped to the building site, the result is an undesirable environmental impact.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for modular building components and apparatus, systems and processes for manufacturing such components that address the aforementioned shortcomings and disadvantages.